I Give You Facebook
by PeacexLovexPercabeth
Summary: Facebook has finally reached the Wizarding world! Read all of your favorite characters' pages, including Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and even Dumbledore...
1. Hermione's Page

**AN: This is really an . . . experiment, I guess. I wanted to try out writing a Facebook parody fan fic. There are a lot of them. TheGreekGoddessAthena wrote a fan fic called "Godbook", which inspired me to write this. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop working on "Argumentative, Much?". I hope you liked this. Please review, fave, and alert.**

**BTW, Facebook was Mark Zuckerberg's idea, not mine. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

Hermione Granger

Works at: Still in school :)

Birthday: September 19

Schools: Hogwarts (not counting pre-school and elementary)

Birthplace: Great Britain

**March 24, 1995**

**Okay, I really don't get it! Why doesn't anyone but me pay attention in History of Magic?**

_**Comments: 33**_

_Ron Weasley: Because he is SO boring! XD_

_Hermione Granger: He is not boring! History of Magic is a very interesting subject._

_Ginny Weasley: No it's not._

_Fred Weasley: It really isn't. Every time I hear his voice I want to die. I am so glad I'm not in his class anymore._

_Hermione Granger: That's really harsh, Fred._

_George Weasley: It's the truth :/ Speaking of HOM, PM Fred or me in the next ten minutes and you'll get a free Skiving Snackbox!_

_Hermione Granger: Fred, George, you're STILL selling Skiving Snackboxes?_

_George Weasley : . . ._

_Fred Weasley: . . ._

_Hermione Granger: Answer me!__

_Fred Weasley: Hermione, you really shouldn't post angry emoticons, it's a huge turn-off._

_Hermione Granger: ANSWER ME!_

_George Weasley: Maybe if you changed your tone. . .and used that extra special magic word. . ._

_Hermione: *sigh* Fred, George, would you please tell me if you've been selling Skiving Snackboxes?_

_Fred Weasley: Sure, Hermione, the answer to that is. . ._

_George Weasley: HELL YEAH!_

_Ginny Weasley: LOL, Hermione's going to explode_

_Hermione Granger: HOW COULD YOU KEEP SELLING SKIVING SNACKBOXES AFTER I, A PREFECT, TOLD YOU TO STOP?_

_Fred Weasley: Well, Hermione, when have we ever followed orders? Besides, we're older than you. Respect your elders._

_Hermione Granger: How can I respect you when you guys are so immature?_

_George Weasley: Because we're awesome._

_Fred Weasley: And we love you, Hermione._

_Ron Weasley: WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU JUST SAY?_

_George Weasley: We love Hermione._

_Ron Weasley: AS A FRIEND, RIGHT?_

_Fred Weasley: Yep. ^_^_

_Ron Weasley: Good, because if you meant it in a different way I would've chopped you guys' balls off, buried them, burned the grave, and danced on the ashes while laughing manically. _

_Fred Weasley: O.o_

_George Weasley: O.o_

_Ginny Weasley: Um. . ._

_Ron Weasley: That's right. Don't f*ck with me._

_Harry Potter: Wow, Ron, I guess this tells us a lot._

_Hermione Granger: Wow. . ._

**January 4, 1996**

**I love Hogwarts! I can't tell you how happy I was when I got the acceptance letter! ^_^**

_**Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and 56 others like this.**_

_**Comments: 17**_

_Fleur Delacour: Beauxbatons is better :)_

_Ginny Weasley: Yeah, right._

_Fleur Delacour: Right. It is WAY better than Hogwarts. The food at Beauxbatons is delicious, and not as heavy as the Hogwarts food. We are serenaded by wood nymphs as we eat. The girls are all gorgeous (Gabrielle and I are the prettiest, though) and the boys are all handsome. We sit our exams after six years of study, not five. Our Christmas decorations look WAY better than Hogwarts's. There is not a single boring class. We have much more fun at Beauxbatons._

_Ginny Weasley: NO ONE CARES, PHLEGM!_

_Fleur Delacour: It's Fleur. F-L-E-U-R, Fleur, it means flower. It's lovely, isn't it?_

_Ginny Weasley: No._

_Ron Weasley: Hogwarts is awesome. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are WHACK!_

_Viktor Krum: Durmstrang is not 'whack'!_

_Fleur Delacour: Neither is Beauxbatons!_

_Hermione Granger: Oh my gosh, I just wanted to say how much I love Hogwarts. Why are you guys arguing about it?_

_Ginny Weasley: Phlegm started it!_

_Fleur Delacour: It's FLEUR! And Beauxbatons is the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. It, how you say, PWNS!_

_Ginny Weasley: Not._

_Hermione Granger: Can you guys stop arguing?_

_Ginny Weasley: Only when Phlegm stops being a b*tch_

_Bill Weasley: Ginny!_

_Ginny Weasley: Sorry, Bill, but your fiancée is a b*tch._

**January 7, 1996**

**I am so sick and tired of seeing Lav-Lav and Won-Won snogging all over the f*cking place!**

_**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley like this.**_

_**Comments: 11**_

_Ginny Weasley: Word to that!_

_Harry Potter: Me too. _

_Ron Weasley: You think I want her kissing me every hour of every day? My lips are tired!_

_Fred Weasley: Won-Won?_

_George Weasley: Lav-Lav?_

_Hermione Granger: That's what they call each other._

_Ron Weasley: I don't call her Lav-Lav!_

_Fred Weasley: I think I know what I'll be teasing Ron about from now on._

_George Weasley: Me too, Fred._

_Lavender Brown: You're just jealous because Won-Won loves me!_

_Hermione Granger: Yeah, sure I am *sarcasm*. _

**January 12, 1996**

**Best friends: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

_**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley like this.**_

_**Comments: 6**_

_Ginny Weasley: 3 you, Hermione!_

_Hermione Granger: 3 you too, Ginny!_

_Ron Weasley: What about me?_

_Hermione Granger: How about we talk about this when you decide to stop have snog sessions with Lav-Lav._

_Ginny Weasley. Pwned._

_Ron Weasley: __

**January 27, 1996**

**Why do I even bother with males?**

_**Ginny Weasley and Fleur Delacour like this.**_

_**Comments: 20**_

_Fleur Delacour: Looks I'm not the only one who's been pissed off by a male._

_Bill Weasley: Fleur, I told you I'm sorry!_

_Fleur Delacour: I don't want to talk to anyone who thinks I'm fat._

_Ginny Weasley: BILL,YOU CALLED HER FAT?_

_Molly Weasley: William Arthur Weasley, have I taught you nothing about being a gentleman?_

_Bill Weasley: I didn't call her fat! I just bought her a dress that was two sizes too big._

_Fleur Delacour: That's right! Too sizes too big! He thinks I'm two sizes fatter than I actually am!_

_Bill Weasley: It was just a mistake. You're beautiful and skinny._

_Fleur Delacour: If you thought I was beautiful and skinny you would've bought the right size, you idiot!_

_Ginny Weasley: This is actually kind of funny. :)_

_Bill Weasley: It's not funny, Ginny! Fleur, I don't think your fat. It was an honest mistake. It's just that I expected you to be that size!_

_Fleur Delacour: So I look THAT fat to you?_

_Bill Weasley: The dress wasn't even all that big. I didn't know you were slimmer._

_Fleur Delacour: IT'S YOUR JOB TO KNOW! _

_Bill Weasley: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Calm down!_

_Fleur Delacour: I won't calm down until you apologize the proper way!_

_Bill Weasley: What's the proper way to apologize for this?_

_Fleur Delacour: Send me roses, a cheesy card, and the same dress you bought me, only buy it in the RIGHT side!_

_Bill Weasley: Yes, dear. I love you._

_Charlie Weasley: Bill, you are SO pussy-whipped._

**February 1, 1996**

**LMS if you've ever been brought down by someone.**

_**Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and 67 others like this.**_

_**Comments: 7**_

_Neville Longbottom: People love bringing me down. :(_

_Ginny Weasley: Aww, Neville. :'(_

_Hermione Granger: It's only because you let them, Neville. Stand up for yourself!_

_Neville Longbottom: I'll try to, but I know they'll only insult me even more. I'm not brave enough to be a Gryffindor._

_Hermione Granger: You're a really sweet person, Neville. The Sorting Hat wouldn't have put you in Gryffindor if you weren't brave. _

_Neville Longbottom: Thanks, Hermione. You're really nice. :)_

_Hermione Granger: ^_^_

**February 24, 1996**

**You can call me a Mudblood, but I really don't give a sh*t.**

_**Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, and 26 others like this.**_

_**Comments: 4**_

_Draco Malfoy: Mudblood! Mudblood! Mudblood! _

_Pansy Parkinson: LOL._

_Hermione Granger: Aww, it's the ferret boy and the pug-faced b*tch trying to hate on me._

_Ginny Weasley: Go Hermione!_

**February 29, 1996**

**When will this Lav-Lav Won-Won nightmare end? **

_**Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley like this.**_

_**Comments: 9**_

_Lavender Brown: You're just jealous!_

_Hermione Granger: Of what?_

_Lavender Brown: You're jealous of my Won-Won and I. Won-Won loves me!_

_Hermione Granger: If Won-Won loves you so much, why did he like my status?_

_Ginny Weasley: Oh, Lavender, Hermione just TOLD you!_

_Lavender Brown: I'm going PM Won-Won about this!_

_Ron Weasley: Bloody hell! My inbox is already cluttered with messages from her already._

_Ginny Weasley: Haha._

_Ron Weasley: Whatever, Ginny._


	2. Harry's Page

Harry Potter

Works at: Still in school

Birthday: July 31

Schools: Hogwarts

Birthplace: Great Britain

**December 9, 1995**

**Gryffindors all day!**

_**Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and 131 others like this.**_

_**Comments: 17**_

_Draco Malfoy: Gryffindors suck, Slytherins rule!_

_Harry Potter: Piss off, ferret._

_Ron Weasley: Gryffindor, the best house!_

_Ginny Weasley: Word to that._

_Hermione Granger: I'm so glad I'm in Gryffindor, though I wouldn't be disappointed if I was in Ravenclaw. Atleast if I was in Ravenclaw I would know I'm not the only one at Hogwarts who studies._

_Ernie Macmillian: What about Hufflepuff?_

_Albus Dumbledore: What the HELL is a Hufflepuff?_

_Harry Potter: LOL, sir, you're so funny._

_Severus Snape: I must agree with Mr. Malfoy. Slytherin is by far the best house. However, I did not enjoy most of my days at Hogwarts because of Mr. Potter's dofus father and his idiot friends._

_Ron Weasley: Wow, Severus Snape, the man who can cause depression over the internet._

_Albus Dumbledore: Ron Weasley, Severus Snape is one of the kindest, bravest, gentlest, SEXIEST men I have ever met._

_Harry Potter: O.o_

_Draco Malfoy: O.o_

_Ron Weasley: O.o_

_Hermione Granger: O.o_

_Minerva McGonagall: Albus, I thought we had something! You weren't saying this about Severus when you were naked in my bed last night._

_Albus Dumbledore: I don't recall one second of last night._

**December 10, 1995**

**Who told the teachers about Facebook?**

_**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and 50 others like this.**_

_**Comments: 11**_

_Albus Dumbledore: No one._

_Harry Potter: Then how did you find out?_

_Albus Dumbledore: I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I know things._

_Ginny Weasley: How did all the other teachers find out?_

_Albus Dumbledore: I don't know._

_Hermione Granger: But, Professor, you just said you know things._

_Albus Dumbledore: You know, Miss Granger, for the brightest witch of your age you really can be a dumbass sometimes! I said I know 'things'. I didn't say I know 'everything'._

_Hermione Granger: Sorry, Professor._

_Albus Dumbledore: I'm just kidding. Why so serious, Miss Granger?_

_Luna Lovegood: Nargles._

_Ron Weasley: You're so random, Luna._

**December 15, 1995**

**Why do I have to be the one who has to defeat Voldemort?**

_**Comments: 2**_

_Voldemort: Who says you'll succeed in defeating me, Potter?_

_Bellatrix: You will not defeat the Dark Lord! Don't even try!_

**Who told Voldemort and the Death Eaters about Facebook?**

_**Comments: 1**_

_Voldemort: None of your business, Potter._

**December 16, 1995**

**So I checked my notifications today, and I found out Voldemort poked me.**

**ARE YOU SERIOUS?**

_**Comments: 2**_

_Voldemort: No, I'm Voldemort. Sirius is dead._

_Bellatrix Lestrange: LOL, I killed him. ^_^_

**December 17, 1995**

**I can already tell I'm not going to enjoy this school year.**

_**Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, and 20 others like this.**_

_**Comments: 13**_

_Ron Weasley: Last year was horrible and this year is going to be even worse._

_Parvati Patil: My parents are thinking of taking Padma and I out of Hogwarts._

_Lavender Brown: No, Parvati! You're my best friend!_

_Parvati Patil: I know. I don't want to go._

_Ginny Weasley: Can you guys go cry about this somewhere else?_

_Hermione Granger: LOL, Ginny. :)_

_Bill Weasley: It might not be that bad, Harry._

_Fleur Delacour: Aww, don't be sad, Harry. I love you. :D_

_Bill Weasley: Hey!_

_Fleur Delacour: I meant I love him as a little brother. Don't be so jealous, Bill. I love you._

_Bill Weasley: I love you more._

_Fleur Delacour: I love you way more._

_Ginny Weasley: Okay, you both love each other a lot, we get it. STFU_

**December 18, 1995**

**Sometimes I really wonder how my mum and dad would react to me being in the Triwizard Tournament if they were still alive. :(**

_**Voldemort likes this.**_

_**Comments: 3**_

_Ginny Weasley: They would have whooped you're a** if they found out._

_Voldemort: Haha, I killed them. ^_^_

_Harry Potter: That's it, Voldemort, I'm blocking you._

**Harry Potter has blocked Voldemort.**

**January 1, 1996**

**1996 is finally here! I hope it won't be a crappy year. . .**

_**Bill Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and 67 others like this.**_

_**Comments: 14**_

_Luna Lovegood: Hey, that rhymes! Hehe._

_Hermione Granger: It's going to be a very crappy, depressing year. :(_

_Ginny Weasley: You're so cheerful, Hermione. _

_Neville Longbottom: Every year for me is crappy. :(_

_Ginny Weasley: Aww, Neville, did someone make you upset? I'll Bat Bogey Hex them all the way to Egypt!_

_Bill Weasley: I miss Egypt. :(_

_Fred Weasley: I miss causing trouble at Hogwarts._

_George Weasley: Me too. I especially miss driving Filch insane!_

_Fred Weasley: That was really fun. I'm sad now. :(_

_Ginny Weasley: You guys are so depressing. Can't you look at the bright side of things?_

_Bellatrix Lestrange: THERE WILL BE NO BRIGHT SIDE OF THINGS WHEN VOLDEMORT AND I TAKE OVER THE WIZARDING WORLD!_

_Ginny Weasley: Go back to humping Voldemort's wand, Bellatrix!_

_Bellatrix Lestrange: How do you know I do that?_

_Ginny Weasley: I didn't until just now._

**January 9, 1996**

**I have my own stalker.**

_**Comments: 3**_

_Ginny Weasley: Who?_

_Harry Potter: Romilda Vane._

_Ginny Weasley: I'll kick her a**._

**January 16, 1996**

**Why does it seem like almost everyone is out to get me?**

_**Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger like this.**_

_**Comments: 2**_

_Ron Weasley: Because almost everyone is._

_Harry Potter: Wow, I feel so much better now . . . NOT_

**February 1, 1996**

**Dear Voldemort,**

**Why do you have to be such a jerk?**

**Sincerely, Harry Potter.**

_**Tonks, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and pretty much everyone except Voldemort and the Death Eaters like this.**_

_**Comments: 54**_

_Ginny Weasley: He's the biggest jerk in history, he is!_

_Hermione Granger: I agree. He's beyond cruel._

_Fleur Delacour: I hate him._

_Bill Weasley: Me too. _

_Bellatrix Lestrange: You guys are fools! Voldemort is the greatest wizard alive!_

_Cho Chang: He's the reason my Cedric is dead! :'(_

_Edward Cullen: I'm still here, Cho._

_Cho Chang: OMG, leave me alone! You're not even Cedric! You're just a faggy, poorly-written character!_

_Bella Swan: Don't talk to my man like that!_

_Ginny Weasley: Shut up, Bella. You're so annoying._

_Dean Thomas: LOL._

_Alice Cullen: Don't you dare talk to Bella like that!_

_Ginny Weasley: If one more Cullen comments on this I'm logging off._

_Emmett Cullen: Hi._

_Ginny Weasley: That's it. I'm logging off. Bye, everyone._

_Harry Potter: Great! Now Ginny's gone!_

_Ron Weasley: Why do you care so much? You might see her tomorrow._

_Dean Thomas: Yeah, why DO you care so much, Harry?_

_Harry Potter: Uh, no reason. It's just that Ginny is really fun to chat with on FB._

_Ron Weasley: So you PM my sister when you're on FB?_

_Harry Potter: NO!_

_Ron Weasley: But you just said she's really fun to chat with!_

_Harry Potter: Um. . .uh. . .bye! I'm logging off!_

_Ron Weasley: Why did he get so nervous? I was joking with him._

_Dean Thomas: I wasn't._

_Hermione Granger: Sometimes you boys are so ignorant._

_Fleur Delacour: That's so true._

_Tonks: Word._

_Bill Weasley: I thought you'd forgiven me about that whole dress thing, Fleur!_

_Fleur Delacour: Oh, I have. It's just that sometimes boys really are ignorant, even you!_

_Bill Weasley: HOW?_

_Fleur Delacour: When I act really grumpy and have mood swings, you always ask me what's wrong. Can't you tell?_

_Bill Weasley: No._

_Fleur Delacour: I ONLY ACT THAT WAY WHEN I'M ON MY PERIOD, YOU IDIOT! I love you._

_Bill Weasley: Are you on your period now?_

_Fleur Delacour: I'll PM you about that._

_Charlie Weasley: They are honestly such a strange couple._

_George Weasley: I'm glad I'm single._

_Hermione Granger: Why?_

_George Weasley: I don't think I'd be able to handle a woman on her period._

_Hermione Granger: We're not THAT bad. Besides, don't you want to find love?_

_George Weasley: Of course I do. _

_Hermione Granger: Love is wonderful. ^_^_

_Seamus Finnigan: Are YOU in love, Hermione?_

_Hermione Granger: Um. . .uh. . .er. . .well. . .I. . .I'm logging off!_

_Fred Weasley: She's totally in love, and I know who she's in love with!_

_Viktor Krum: Who?_

_Fred Weasley: WHOM, you mean. And I'm not telling you!_

_Molly Weasley: I think I know who she's in love with. They would honestly be so adorable together._

_Bill Weasley: Whom?_

_Molly Weasley: Check your inbox._

**February 14, 1996**

**Valentine's Day now reminds me that I'm not with the beautiful girl I want to be with.**

_**Ron Weasley likes this.**_

_**Comments: 4**_

_Ron Weasley: Who's the girl you want to be with?_

_Harry Potter: Who's the girl YOU want to be with?_

_Ron Weasley: You know already. _

_Harry Potter: Oh yeah. _

**March 1, 1996**

**Sh*t! Ron just got poisoned! **

_**Draco Malfoy, Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Pansy Parkinson like this.**_

_**Comments: 36**_

_Hermione Granger: WHAT? Oh my God!_

_Lavender Brown: *Gasp* My poor Won-Won!_

_Fred Weasley: Are you serious, Harry?_

_Harry Potter: Why would I joke about something like this?_

_Arthur Weasley: Oh no! I've got to get to Hogwarts!_

_Molly Weasley: My poor baby! :(_

_George Weasley: Do you think he'll be okay?_

_Harry Potter: He might be._

_Ginny Weasley: I'm going down to the hospital wing right now._

_Bill Weasley: I hope Ron's okay. I would be there if I could._

_Charlie Weasley: Me too._

_Bellatrix Lestrange: I hope he dies. He's a blood traitor, he deserves to die._

_Molly Weasley: SHUT UP, BELLATRIX, YOU CONIVING B*TCH!_

_Draco Malfoy: LOL. I hope Weasel's not okay._

_Pansy Parkinson: Me too._

_Draco Malfoy: You know what would be funny? If he died and his family couldn't afford to bury him, so they'd have to hide his body in a room and get a lot of Febreez to mask up the stink._

_Hermione Granger: THAT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU SPOILED LITTLE ARSEHOLE!_

_Draco Malfoy: You're right, Mudblood, it's not funny. IT'S HILARIOUS!_

_Hermione Granger: You are such a jerk._

_Draco Malfoy: A devilishly handsome jerk._

_Ginny Weasley: Yeah, keep fooling yourself about that._

_Draco Malfoy: Atleast I'm not a stupid slut like you, Weasel girl. You're practically the easiest girl in the fifth year._

_Dean Thomas: Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!_

_Ginny Weasley: I don't need you to defend me, Dean._

_Dean Thomas: So I'm supposed to let him insult you?_

_Ginny Weasley: I can handle my problems on my own, thank you very much._

_Blaise Zabini: Honestly, Weasel girl, I don't care how hot you are, you are such a little brat._

_Ginny Weasley: Atleast my mum's not a slutty, gold-digging wench._

_Blaise Zabini: My mum is richer and better-looking than yours._

_Severus Snape: That is enough, children! Zabini, you really shouldn't waste your time arguing with a Gryffindor._

_Ginny Weasley: Shut the hell up, Snape. No one likes you._

_Albus Dumbledore: It's PROFESSOR Snape, Miss Weasley. And I like Snape! I LOVE Snape!_

_Ginny Weasley: O.o_

_Hermione Granger: . . ._

_Draco Malfoy: Um. . ._

_Fred Weasley: Dumbledore always makes things so weird._

**March 2, 1996**

**Draco Malfoy posted on Harry Potter's wall: **

**I hate you, Potter.**

_**Comments: 9**_

_Harry Potter: I love you, Draco._

_Draco Malfoy: WTF? _

_Harry Potter: JK._

_Draco Malfoy: Rowling?_

_Harry Potter: No! 'JK' means 'just kidding'._

_Draco Malfoy: So her name is Just Kidding Rowling?_

_Harry Potter: NO! Her name is Joanne Kathleen Rowling, but she actually doesn't have a middle name._

_Draco Malfoy: But what if her name was Just Kidding Rowling? Wouldn't that be crazy and hilarious? :)_

_Harry Potter: Why are you getting all friendly? O.o_

**March 4, 1996**

**So it looks like Ron is going to be okay.**

_**Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick like this.**_

_**Comments: 15**_

_Bill Weasley: I'm so relieved. I couldn't stand the idea of any of my siblings dying._

_Fleur Delacour: You're so sweet. :)_

_Bill Weasley: I love you, babe. ;)_

_Ginny Weasley: Again with the PDA? Come on, guys! GET A ROOM! Anyway, I'm glad Ron's okay._

_Charlie Weasley: Me too._

_Percy Weasley: Me three._

_Fred Weasley: Me four._

_George Weasley: Me six._

_Hermione Granger: Me seven._

_Lavender Brown: Me eight._

_Harry Potter: Me nine._

_Albus Dumbledore: Me ten._

_Professor Flitwick: Me eleven._

_Minerva McGonagall: OKAY, WE GET IT! YOU'RE ALL HAPPY MR. WEASLEY IS WELL!_

_Albus Dumbledore: Someone's grumpy. . ._

**March 9, 1996**

**I'm so happy Ron and Hermione are talking to each other again.**

_**Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger like this.**_

_**Comments: 2**_

_Lavender Brown: I'm not!_

_Hermione Granger: No one cares._

**April 1, 1996**

**Harry Potter posted on Fred Weasley's wall: **

**Happy Birthday, Fred!**

_**Fred Weasley likes this.**_

_**Comments: 2**_

_Fred Weasley: Thanks, mate._

_Harry Potter: No problem. :)_

**Harry Potter posted on George Weasley's wall:**

**Happy Birthday, George!**

_**George Weasley likes this.**_

_**Comments: 2**_

_George Weasley: Thanks, Harry._

_Harry Potter: No problem. :)_

**May 2, 1996**

**I think the girl I like is starting to like me back. ^_^**

_**Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, and Ron Weasley like this.**_

_**Comments: 8**_

_Dean Thomas: Who IS this girl?_

_Harry Potter: I'm not telling._

_Hermione Granger: Well, I know who it is. ;D_

_Ron Weasley: It's YOU, Hermione? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, HARRY!_

_Harry Potter: It's not Hermione. I love her like a sister._

_Ron Weasley: It better not be Hermione. _

_Ginny Weasley: I'm happy for you, Harry. Ron, you're SO jealous when it comes to guys and Hermione._

_Ron Weasley: Whatever. _

**June 6, 1996**

**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are in a relationship.**

_**Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Charlie Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Arthur Weasley like this.**_

_**Comments: 26**_

_Fleur Delacour: AWWWWWWWWWWW! Like, like, like! ^_^_

_Fred Weasley: Well, if Ginny has to be in a relationship with anyone, I'm glad it's Harry._

_George Weasley: Me too._

_Bill Weasley: Just as long as he doesn't try anything funny. . ._

_Ron Weasley: I prefer Ginny dating Harry rather than Dean._

_Dean Thomas: Dislike!_

_Ron Weasley: Shut up, Dean._

_Charlie Weasley: Well, as long as Harry treats her right, I'm alright with it._

_Molly Weasley: Harry WILL treat her right. He's very selfless and kind, you know._

_Arthur Weasley: Don't break my daughter's heart, Harry._

_Harry Potter: I won't._

_Ginny Weasley: My heart's not easily broken. :P_

_Harry Potter: It really isn't._

_Fleur Delacour: You guys are so sweet together. Now if only that Hermione and Ron would get together._

_Ron Weasley: Hermione and I don't like each other like that._

_Fleur Delacour: Yeah, right._

_Ron Weasley: It's true!_

_Fred Weasley: No it's not._

_George Weasley: Icle Ronnie-kins and Icle Hermione-kins LOVE each other!_

_Hermione Granger: We love each other as brother and sister._

_Bill Weasley: You guys love each other as lovers! _

_Molly Weasley: Just admit it! :)_

_Ginny Weasley: It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ron. Hermione's really pretty and nice and smart. Now, if you had a crush on Millicent Bulstrode, THAT would be embarrassing! _

_Ron Weasley: Hermione IS cute. . .no, not cute, BEAUTIFUL. . .and nice. . .and smart, no, not smart, BRILLIANT!_

_Hermione Granger: Awww, Ron. ^_^_

_Fleur Delacour: I wish you guys would kiss and send me a picture!_


End file.
